Buildings
Once you start the game, you automatically have a Level 1 Cottage. In order to upgrade your cottage and have more buildings, you must visit the Carpenter's and have him build them after you have obtained the materials. Buildings are unlocked as you level up. Information from the game: # You can own multiple identical buildings at the same time. The higher the Prosperity of the Manor, the more buildings you can have at the same time. # Tap on the number in the lower right corner to build and upgrade the building. Also, see Decorative Buildings and Workshops for more information on other upgrades available at the Carpenter's. Cottage Level 2: Cottage Lv.2. Repaired Cottage * Prosperity +10 * Requirements: 500 Coins, 100 Wood, 20 Stone, 4 Mahogany Level 3: Cottage Lv.3. Gained a Kitchen (you can now Cook) * Prosperity +70 * Requirements: 3800 Coins, 190 Wood, 75 Stone, 10 Mahogany, 6 Nail Level 4: Cottage Lv.4. Gained an Indoor Garden. * Prosperity +120 * Requirements: 7000 Coins, 256 Wood, 185 Stone, 12 Cement, 12 Iron Wire * It will take 3 Days * Pay 7000 Coins to take 1 Day. Level 5: 'Cottage Lv.5. Gained an Underground Storeroom. * Prosperity +200 * ''Requirements: 10500 Coins, 410 Wood, 460 Stone, 20 Glass, 20 Rope '''Kennel Basic Build: Each Kennel can hold one dog. It cannot be upgraded. * Prosperity +200 * No.1: '''Requirements: Level 0, 2150 Coins, 250 Wood, 5 Mahogany, 3 Nail, 3 Iron Wire * '''No.2-3: ''Requirements: Level 0, 4300 Coins, 500 Wood, 10 Mahogany, 6 Nail, 6 Iron Wire'' Poultry House Level 1: 'Breeding Build: Can hold 4 animals. * ''Prosperity +40 * '''No.1: ''Requirements: Level 5, 1200 Coins, 120 Wood, 60 Stone, 10 Hay'' * No.2: ''Requirements: Level 17, 1200 Coins, 120 Wood, 60 Stone, 10 Hay'' * No.3: ''Requirements: Level 35, 1200 Coins, 120 Wood, 60 Stone, 10 Hay'' Level 2: Breeding Upgrade: Can hold 8 animals. It Contains an Egg Hatcher. * Prosperity +80 * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level 10, 2500 Coins, 96 Stone, 10 Mahogany'' Level 3: Breeding Upgrade: Can hold 12 animals. It Contains an Egg Hatcher. * Prosperity +140 * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level ?, 4500 Coin, 300 Wood, 150 Stone, 2 Cement, 2 Nail'' Barn Level 1: 'Breeding Build: Can hold 4 animals. * ''Prosperity +90 * '''No.1: ''Requirements: Level 5, 1600 Coin, 145 Wood, 110 Stone, 10 Mahogany'' * No.2: ''Requirements: Level 25, 1600 Coin, 145 Wood, 110 Stone, 10 Mahogany'' * No.3: ''Requirements: Level 44, 1600 Coin, 145 Wood, 110 Stone, 10 Mahogany'' Level 2: Breeding Upgrade: Can hold 8 animals. Animals can propagate. * Prosperity +120 * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level 16, 3350 Coins, 175 Stone, 3 Nails, 3 Cement'' Level 3: Breeding Upgrade: Can hold 12 animals. Animals can propagate. * Prosperity +200 * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level 26, 6050 Coin, 370 Wood, 280 Stone, 3 Screwdriver, 3 Copper Wire'' Oversea Transfer Station / Aircraft Order / International Order Basics You can send oversea orders, but unable to upgrade and remove * Prosperity +1000 * Requirements: Level 20, 6000 Coin, 480 Wood, 450 Stone, 30 Mahogany, 10 Cement Cattery Basic Build: Each Cattery can hold one cat. It cannot be upgraded. * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level 33, 4800 Coin, 650 Wood, 70 Mahogany, 6 Nail, 6 Glass'' Piggery Basic Build: Each Piggery can hold one piggy. It cannot be upgraded. * No.1-3: ''Requirements: Level 35, 650 Wood, 90 Mahogany, 6 Cement, 6 Rope'' Stable Basic Build: Only one Stable can be built. * Prosperity +700 * Requirements: 5700 Coins, 780 Wood, 110 Mahogany, 20 Rebar, 20 Rope